Daikokuten
Daikokuten is one of the Sodom World Council's Seven Gods of Fortune. Appearance Daikokuten takes a number of different forms. His first appearance is much like the traditional depiction of the deity, a rotund man with a smiling wide face, ornamented kimono, black flat hat, thin mustache, golden mallet, and a large white sack he carries over his shoulder. This is quickly revealed to be a puppet, and the real Daikokuten was controlling him from the sack. Daikokuten's second form is significantly more slender and musclebound, with light-colored hair that comes to two points on each side of his head. He has consistently stern and hawkish facial features. His clothing is more simple, wearing only trousers and armor on his forearms. The real form of Daikokuten turns out to be two dwarf-sized versions of his second form, who stand on top of each other to manipulate the larger body. Personality Powers and Abilities Techniques Puppet Body Manipulation (傀儡操軀殺, Kugutsu Sokusatsu): Daikokuten can control a life-size puppet while hiding inside a sack on the puppet's back, and make it appear lifelike, in order to trick his opponent. Dwarf Tower Body (矮塔軀, Waitoku): The two dwarf Daikokutens are able to hide inside the larger lifelike body to give off the appearance that they are taller. This allows them to trick their opponents into thinking they are immortal, as they are able to sustain any wound from the larger body. History Daikokuten's history prior to joining the Sodom World Council is largely unknown. However, it is assumed that as practitioners of the Dwarf Tower Body, they lived inside a pot to stunt their growth. Daikokuten first appeared in the battle between the Sodom World Council and Otokojuku after Edajima Heihachi was caught in the Beheading Barrel. He first faced Singh in his puppet form, but Singh's fire breath burned up his puppet form and prompted him to fight in his second, more musclebound form. Before Singh could realize what had happened, Daikokuten stabbed him in the chest from behind with his hand, and tried to kick him off of the whale they were fighting on. Singh survived, and used his Dancing Maharajah technique against Daikokuten, which ended in Daikokuten suffering a venomous snakebite to the shoulder. With both of them mortally wounded, Daikokuten and Singh exchanged one last blow. Singh punched through Daikokuten's stomach, then fell into the sea. After Singh had fallen, Daikokuten rose back up, his wounds entirely gone, and boasted that he was immortal. Daikokuten was then challenged by Tsurugi Shishimaru, who quickly discovered that his body was fake, and cut it to pieces, revealing the twin dwarf Daikokutens. The dwarf Daikokutens make a last-ditch effort to attack Tsurugi, but Tsurugi counters their attack with the back of his sword, sparing them for showing kindness to Singh in his death. However, they were immediately interrupted by Jurojin, who used the Mirror of Water on them, forcing them to stab each other in the chest, and threw them into the sea. Major Battles * Daikokuten vs. Singh * Daikokuten vs. Tsurugi Shishimaru Appearances in Other Media Trivia Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters